Admitting To Each Other
by Reina Hiwatari
Summary: Itachi Is In Pain, So Kisame Gives Him Some Medicine, But It Has Another Effect, And Itachi Admits How He Feels After All Those Years. KisamexItachi, Yaoi, Rated M For Sexual Content.


**Well, In Pratice (sort of) of Ayhama High School's next chapter, I though i'd try doing a Yaoi One-Shot between Kisame x Itachi (I can hardly find any stories of thjem --;) IAnd I just finished watching the english versiion of Advent Children, it's not actually that bad (the voive actors) Cid sounds cool and Reno sounds... like Reno, but why the hell does Cait have a Scottish Accent for? Ahem, A Little off topic there.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, neither does any music used.**

**Warning: yaoi, boy x boy love, don't like then dont read. Also A Lemon (which is kinda the whole point of this story) and be warned of OOC! **

"Text" - Speaking.

Text - Thoughts

(Text) - Author's note

_Text_ - Pov's, Date's etc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.--.-.-.-..--.-

_Itachi's P.o.v_

I looked up at the sign of the Inn and stretched myself, listening to my bones crack throughout my eintre body, signalling a long, tiring day on the road, we had been tailed all day by Ninja's from the Hidden Leaf Village and only in the last half an hour. I looked over at my Partner Kisame, and he didn't seem tired at all. I sighed and relaxed a bit, letting my arms hang by my sides a bit. I yawned and I couldn't wait to crawl into bed and fall asleep which didn't seem like something I would do.

Kisame walked on ahead into the Inn, and after a few moments of willing my feet to move I followed him in.

I found him waiting in the lounge area with the keys waiting for me, so it seems like I took more than a few minutes. I grumbled and glared back at the blue - skinned man and walked up the stairs, cursing the pain running through by body as he followed behind.

We reached our room number, number 42, I waited for Kisame to open the damn door.

He finally did , I walked and collapsed on the bed.

I was lying there for quite a while as I listened to Kisame in the shower, I growled because I knew I would have to take a shower myself. I heard the door to the en-suite open as I saw Kisame walk across the room with nothing but a towel. I sighed into the pillow.

"What's with you?" I heard Kisame ask me in a gruff voice.

"hn...I won't want to move at all." I replied in a mono-tone.

"hm..." I heard Kisame rummage through his coat, which seemed to hold everything he needed. "Itachi, i'll need you to sit up."  
"Why...?" I asked.

"Just trust me." He replied.

I shrugged, rolled over,sat up and leaned againist the wall.

"why do I need to sit up for...?" I repeated.

He walked over and handed me a bottle "I wouldn't want you to choke." He said simply.

"What are these...?" I knew I was talking more than enough, but I was... curious to say the least.

"Take two of those and keep a hold of the bottle. they'll help ease the pain." he explained.

"Who said I was in pain?" I defended.

He gave me a look of "I know you are, you're hiding it. Idiot" look. I sighed, opened the bottle and swallowed a couple of tablets.

I sighed as a cold wave flowed through my enitre body...I felt as though I could move, I rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. "Ow." I could hear Kisame laughing, I grumbled and went inot the en-suite shutting the door behind me.

_Kisame's P.o.v._

I Wonder...I wonder if he realised what those pills' other purpose was? I laughed to myself as the second effect of those pills should be kicking in right about... "Ahhh!" now.

I got up and walked over to the door. "Having fun in there?" I said.

"Kisame, what have you done!" Hew screamed back at me.  
"Hey, don't get over excited--" A thump was heard, probably the soap hitting the door. "It's not that bad"

With this, I crack up laughing thinking of the image of Itachi-San blushing bright red.

_Itachi's P.o.v._

"What the hell?" I had no idea what was going on with me, I felt hot and the heat was rushing down my body...It had to have been something to do with Kisame. I mean, this just doesn't happen to me for no reason!

I got out of the shower wrapped a towel around my waist and sat on the toilet. "What am I going to do...?"

Just then, I heard the door open, and I saw Kisame peek around the corner, I made no move, I just sat there and glared at him.He laughing quietly and walked over to where I was sititng. I shuffled back slightly, wondering what the hell he was up to. Still he moved closer to me, and I couldn't move any further back.

"Kisame, what are y--" I was cut opff as I felt his lips pressed firmly on mine.

To say I was shocked is an understatement, but I couldn't understand why I wasn't pulling away. Itachi I thought to my self What are you doing? Why aren't you pulling away?

Shock? I thought.

Is It really shock? My Inner mihought.

Yes, I think i'm over it now though. i mumbled on.

Then why haven't you pulled away? The voice said.

I...I don't know... I didn't know...

Is it really that hard to pull away? The voice asked me.

Y-Yes... I replied...

At with that, I just gave in to tempatations, I open my mouth to his tongue which invaded my mouth eagerly, causing me to let out a slight moan, while ran his hand up my bare chest. I squeaked lightly and kissed my back, running my hand through his still wet hair. He pulled away, grinning before picking me up and carrying me out of the bathroom, and put me down on the bed.

"Kisame...What are you do--" I was silenced once again as he captured my mouthi in his own, I wrapped my arms around him bringing him closer to me as he explored my mouth as much as he could, and I did the same back to him.

I moaned as he rubbed my sides, and i arched my back into him, we parted and he smiled as he moved down to kiss my neck. I rubbed my hand up and down his back, and I could feel his arsoual press againist, I blushed and squeaked when I felt Kisame's fingers brush againist my entrance.

"Kisame..." I Whispered...

"Shh... not yet, be patient." He said to me in a husky voice.

He took my length in his hand and stroked it slowly. I bucked and cried out a little, he came up and kissed me while still stroking.

"Ki-Kisame...I..." He cupped my chin with his other hand.

"yes...?" He asked solfly. All these years of traveling together, every mission, every day and night we've spend travelling, each night staring into a fire, thinking of what to say. All these years i've kept how I feel to myself, thinking he didn't feel the same way I did. It all came down to this moment, the words that I ice cold person isn't supposed to be able to say.

"I..."I closedmy eyes. "I love you...Kisame..." My eyes shot back open when I felt his lips on mine once again and I could feel one of his fingers inserting itself into my entrance.

"I love you too, Itachi." He kissed me deeper than before, he was pouring his heart out to me, so I did the same. I felt him insert two more fingers, stretching me out, getting me rready for what was about to come.

I pulled him close as he finished stretching me.

He spread my legs and lay on top of me. "Are you ready for this? It'll hurt a bit but you should get use to it..."  
All I could do was nod to him. I clung to him as he gently slid myself into me, I cried out as the pain ran throughout my body.

"Relax..." He wispered.

I did relax and the pain slowly faded away and was replaced by a feeling of pleasure. I rocked back and forth to show that I wanted him to move, as he did. We kissed again ashe slowly moved inside me, I groaned as he started to mover faster in me, I kissed his neck as his hand found it's way back to my length and stroked in time with his thrusts, all I could do was claw at his back and scream out his name as I came closer and closer to hitting my limit. I clung to him harder as he hit my sweet spot again and again, and I came on him, covering our bodies and he came inside me, bot clinging on to each other as we the waves of the heat from our orgasms cooled down and we fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms.

"I love you Kisame..." I wispered before I fell asleep.

I heard him say "I love you too, Itachi." Before I fell into the sweet darkness of sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well, there you go. One One-Shot fanfic, i tried my best thats all I can say.**

**Read & Please Review for me., five minutes is all it will take.**

**-Réi-**


End file.
